You'll Never Sing Alone
by Nassie
Summary: Slightly AU/OOC-ness. Possiblity of my OC making an appearance. Cloud has a band that performs in Tifa's bar. Eventually she was bound to sing with them, right? CloTi with Zerith and Yuffie x Vincent.  songfic


**[A/N] This is a little semi-AU story about a band Cloud and his band. Along the way, Cloud's childhood friend Tifa is discovered to be hiding her feeling and her singing voice. :D**

Side notes;

Tifa is still running the bar.

Zack is alive.

Aerith is alive.

Cloud has no feeling for Aerith apart from a brotherly/sisterly bond.

And as for the band line up;

Guitarist + Lead singer: Cloud

Guitarist + Singer/Vocalist: Zack

Drummer + Singer/Vocalist: Reno

Bassist: Vincent

On and off pianist: Aerith

Couples:

Cloud x Tifa [Main]

Zack x Aerith

Vincent x Yuffie

Songs used in this chapter:

Better with the Lights off by New Boyz

Gypsy Woman by Hilary Duff

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 1-<strong>

It was a warm Sunday afternoon. Tifa had decided to not open the bar today seeing as how she had such a headache of last night's hardcore party with Cloud and his band, Minutes of Freedom. As Tifa cleaned out the dirty cups she left in the sink the night before, the DJ on the radio mentioned an oncoming song of the said band. Someone had requested it be played, as if Tifa didn't hear enough already. As she heard the lyrics playing through her radio's speakers, she smiled and hummed along with the sound of Reno's voice.

"_I'm so happy you're mine, so beautiful_  
><em>Top of the line, so unusual<em>  
><em>Now I think it's time,<em>  
><em>I hope you don't take this the wrong way ..."<em>

Tifa chuckled; this is where the song got funny. It was sweet but which girl wouldn't take it the wrong way? She continued to wipe the cocktail glass as she heard Cloud and Zack's voice supporting Reno's voice.

_"Girl you look better with the lights off,_  
><em>Better with the lights off, ooh.<em>  
><em>Girl you look better with the lights off,<em>  
><em>Better with the lights off, ooh.<em>  
><em>Better with the lights off."<em>

Slowly, Tifa found herself singing along to the song that Cloud had written for Reno. She remember the night he came to her asking for any advice on a theme. She simply said "lights" and the talented Cloud took it into his advantage.

_"Hey listen here girl, what you look so sad for?_  
><em>Sweetheart you only live one time<em>  
><em>So put your fantasies on flash-forward light.<em>

_Girl, speed me up, got the jetlag, cause you need me now_  
><em>I hate your type. I love you too,<em>  
><em>I fight your side cause I wanna do you."<em>

Tifa cringed at the last line. She remembered Reno begging Cloud to let him change that part to show off his seductive side to the ladies.

_"Can't blame you back_  
><em>If you and me were close girl take a chance<em>  
><em>Love you babe, I'm so bad<em>  
><em>Me and you really fine though,<em>  
><em>Just wanna see you with the lights off<em>

_Every guy wanna know how this_  
><em>And tap off the lights."<em>

Tifa's heart raced as Cloud's voice came on. He always had that affect on her, every single time his voice came on.

_"You're down, so beautiful_  
><em>Top of the line, so unusual<em>  
><em>Words can't define,<em>  
><em>You're running through my mind all day<em>  
><em>I'm so happy you're mine, so beautiful<em>  
><em>Top of the line, so unusual<em>

_Now I think it's time, hey baby!_  
><em>I hope you don't take this the wrong way<em>  
><em>Girl you look better with the lights off,<em>  
><em>Better with the lights off ooh<em>  
><em>Girl you look better with the lights off,<em>  
><em>Better with the lights off ooh<em>  
><em>Better with the lights off<em>  
><em>Drive off take my girl, have a nice day<em>  
><em>She was nice so I let her head my way<em>

_Look cute girl, what you wanna do girl?_  
><em>Drive to my house cause it's all you need too girl<em>  
><em>Checking a route, she had to put her swag on<em>  
><em>Acting too happy saying she ain't going back home<em>  
><em>Whatever you say, but whatever you play gotta be done in style<em>  
><em>Party at my place, of course she wasn't girl,<em>  
><em>You ain't taking my space<em>

_Yeah, baby still looking right,_  
><em>She attacked me, but wait let me turn the lights<em>  
><em>You look different, she's like stop it<em>  
><em>No, I ain't playing actually you want hopping<em>  
><em>That's shocking, know that's really wrong<em>  
><em>Baby you gotta leave the lights off."<em>

The song was rather cheesy, Tifa had to admit. Yet, it still made her wonder WHO Cloud was referring to. Apart from Zack, the other members had no romantic interests. Tifa along with Aerith and Zack knew that the Reno and Cloud were practically doomed to die alone and as for Vincent? Yuffie was determined to capture his heart so it wasn't likely for him to go solo.

_"You're down, so beautiful_  
><em>Top of the line, so unusual<em>  
><em>Words can't define,<em>  
><em>You're running through my mind all day<em>

_I'm so happy you're mine, so beautiful_  
><em>Top of the line, so unusual<em>  
><em>Now I think it's time, hey Shawty<em>  
><em>I hope you don't take this the wrong way<em>  
><em>Girl you look better with the lights off,<em>

_Better with the lights off ooh_  
><em>Girl you look better with the lights off,<em>  
><em>Better with the lights off ooh<em>  
><em>Better with the lights off..."<em>

And as the song faded, Tifa's voice stopped singing along as well. The slurry DJ came back on and said what he always said, "And that was our very own local band, Minutes of Freedom! One of the group's guitarists, Reno, was given a chance to..."

Tifa tuned out the radio as she threw her dish rag beside it. She was finally done and didn't want to hear any more rambling. As she stretched and walked out of the bar area she saw a sleepy Cloud walking down the stairs, yawning. Smiling she gave a small wave and said, "Long night, huh?"

Cloud nodded as he made his way to the bar stool, "So what's for breakfast?"

Tifa rolled her eyes as she gave Cloud one of her genuine smiles, "Very funny Cloud. You and the band are going out for your weekly bonding sessions today. Besides, I took the day off."

"Yeah, I forgot about that. You're coming with me, right?" Cloud said as he gave her a questioning and what seemed to be a hopeful look.

Tifa sighed as she nodded. Cloud had a way with her. Her long time childhood friend and roommate was oblivious to the strings he had attached to her heart. She knew it wasn't likely that his feelings were mutual, but she didn't know until she tried right? She would tell him ... eventually.

The usual gang consisting of Cloud, Tifa, Zack, Aerith, Yuffie, Vincent, Reno, Rude and Cid were all gathered at Edge's only park. It was late in the afternoon but it was an intense summer. Thankfully, the friends were all under the shade of a large oak tree just by the side of the park. It was their usual lounging area.

The group's manager, Cid was listing them out their possible venues and what gigs were most attractive. Rude, their usual bouncer, was more intrigued by the position of his sunglasses.

Yuffie groaned as Cid mumbled on and on about the gigs and decided to snap her friends out of their bored expressions, "Hey guys, let's have some fun!"

Her friends all dragged their sleepy eyes onto the ninja.

"Since the dull Cid-ster is boring the heck out of us, we should play a little game."

Aerith was the first to clap her hands to support Yuffie's decision. Aerith always enjoyed games. Always.

"Well excuse me for doing my job. Fine, you can play a game. As long as it involves something to do with music," Cid mumbled.

Yuffie's large grin dropped as she had to re-think her possibilities. She snapped her fingers as a cheeky smile appeared on her face.

"Damn it Yuffie!" Tifa cursed under her breath. The game was simple, but tricky. You were asked about one of your secrets. If you lied about it, you had to sing. It was embarrassing for Tifa as she was the only one that hadn't sung in front of an audience before. She was a bartender after all.

Zack had asked Tifa about her reason for taking up martial arts. Tifa had fibbed, saying it was self defence. Everyone seemed to believe her until Yuffie yelled out, "THAT IS SO NOT TRUE DUDE. YOU TOLD ME IT WAS TO IMPRESS SOMEONE, REMEMBER?"

Tifa was the first one who was discovered and it panged her heart as she realized she was the first victim. She had to sing a song written either by her or one of the band members. She groaned as she searched the amused faces of her friends. They were all sitting crossed legged in the circle with encouraging smiles. Tifa looked beside her and saw a smirking Cloud. He was eager to hear what his childhood friend sounded like.

With a slow breath Tifa only had one song that she had ever written. Back then, it was when she though Cloud and Aerith had feelings for each other. Only to realize that they were scheming to get Zack to be with Aerith.

"Hurry up Tifa!" Yuffie encouraged. She was desperate for all of them to hear Tifa's voice. Yuffie was the only one who heard it, and she wanted all of them to know about Tifa's talent.

_"Was it her face that invaded your mind?_  
><em>Her kind isn't very hard to find<em>  
><em>She lets you think she found you first<em>  
><em>That's how she works<em>  
><em>Her sick and twisted gypsy curse<em>

_She can swallow knives_  
><em>She can swallow lives<em>  
><em>Golden black stare<em>  
><em>Brought the night of your demise..<em>  
><em>Tried to run away with a gypsy woman<em>  
><em>Here today then gone for good<em>

_Can't get away with a gypsy woman_  
><em>Thought no one would know<em>  
><em>Your secrets down below<em>  
><em>But you can't go<em>  
><em>Can't go with her<em>  
><em>Can't go<em>  
><em>Can't go with her<em>  
><em>The gypsy woman."<em>

Tifa's eyes were shut tightly as she silently prayed that no one could see her blushing.

_"This is a favourite game to play_  
><em>She's got you stumbling<em>  
><em>Stumble, st-st-stumbling<em>  
><em>Talks with a grin<em>  
><em>Cause she's got no shame<em>  
><em>Enjoyed the fame<em>  
><em>Bringing down the family name<em>

_She can swallow knives_  
><em>She can swallow lives<em>  
><em>Golden black stare<em>  
><em>Brought the night of your demise..<em>  
><em>Tried to run away with a gypsy woman<em>  
><em>Here today then gone for good<em>  
><em>Can't get away with a gypsy woman<em>  
><em>Thought no one would know<em>  
><em>Your secrets down below<em>

_But you can't go_  
><em>Can't go with her<em>  
><em>Can't go<em>  
><em>Can't go with her<em>  
><em>The gypsy woman."<em>

She dared not to open her ruby eyes. This was far too embarrassing. The others were used to it, but this was new to Tifa. She had never sang publicly before.

_"She can rob you blind with just one look_  
><em>From those eyes<em>  
><em>Out of all the thieves that trained her<em>  
><em>None of them could tame her<em>  
><em>Tried to run away with a gypsy woman<em>  
><em>Here today then gone for good<em>  
><em>Can't get away with a gypsy woman<em>  
><em>Thought no one would know<em>  
><em>Your secrets down below<em>

_But you can't go_  
><em>Can't go with her<em>  
><em>Can't go<em>  
><em>Can't go with her<em>

_But you can't go_  
><em>Can't go with her<em>  
><em>Can't go<em>  
><em>Can't go with her<em>  
><em>Can't go<em>  
><em>Can't go with her<em>

_Tell me was it worth it?_  
><em>Can you say it's worth it?<em>  
><em>Tell me was it worth, can you tell me it was worth it?"<em>

Tifa finally peeked out of her eyes to see her friends' expressions.

"Tifa," Zack said slowly, "WHY HAVE YOU NEVER SANG BEFORE?"

Tifa was slightly taken aback. She was met with squeals and a screech from Aerith, "Do you know what this means? You MUST sing with the band. Right Cloud?"

Tifa looked beside her to see Cloud's intense blue eyes in shock as he gave a grin and nodded. Bewildered by all this, Tifa wondered how on Earth she got into this mess.


End file.
